Matpat
Summary Matthew Robert "Matt" Patrick (Born in November 15, 1986), also known by his nickname Matpat, is an American YouTube educator, live streamer, and media researcher and theorist well known for making bold theories or analytical videos about various games, tv shows, movies, and even other youtubers, has hosted or participated in various shows or advertisements for other youtubers or companies, and commonly helps youtubers and companies with analytics and social media who has co-created three YouTube channels with his wife Stephanie Cordato. Matpat and several other content creators upload edutaining videos about gaming. Matpat himself hosts Game Theory, the channel's main show, in which he posts theories backed by research about aspects of games, including their lore and scientific, mathematical and historical aspects. The Film Theorists, his spin-off second channel, is where he hosts Film Theory, a Game Theory spin-off focusing instead on cinema and television. Powers and Stats Key: Base | A Month without Diet Coke | Super Sayian | With the Infinity Gauntlet Tier: at least 3-A | Unknown | at least 3-A | at least 2-A Name: Matthew Robert "Matt" Patrick, Matpat Age: 32 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: The Game Theorists Classification: Human, Youtuber, Theorist, Live Streamer, Media Researcher, Co-Founder of Theorist Inc, Technical Humanoid Spellcaster (TOME), possibly various other races Powers and Abilities: |-|Theory Videos= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Nigh-Omniscience (When using the Infinity Gauntlet.), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Limited Weapon Mastery (Is skilled with various weapons.), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 3 and potentially 1), Resurrection (Can resurrect both himself and others.), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (With Kamehameha.), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Stopped a Bullet Bill.), Power Nullification (With FlmShd.), Absorption (Can inhale objects like Kirby, though most objects will get stuck in his throat as Matpat doesn't have the same elasticity as Kirby.), Limited Flight (Can fly by waving his arms and legs frantically.), Teleportation, Technology Manipulation (Can travel through electronic devices.), Size Manipulation, Transformation, Duplication, Fusionism, Precognition (Can see all possible future timelines when focused, similarly to MCU Doctor Strange.), Fire Manipulation (With Flamethrower.), Explosion Manipulation (With Explosives and Nuke.), Energy Manipulation, Homing Attack, Radiation Manipulation (Wore a head lamp that emits radiation at 30 Gray without any negative effects.), Healing, Resistance to Afterburn, Sound Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (With Music Box.), Can use Theorist Rings (Including: Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Limited Light Manipulation, and Summoning), Transmutation (With Movie Serum; Turned Game Sonic into Movie Sonic.), Mind Manipulation (With Evdce; Terminates doubt.), Time Travel (With Time Machine; Can travel through billions of universal lifespans.), Teleportation (With Switch Hook.), Transmutation (With Magic Powder.), Fire Manipulation (With Fire Rod.), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Rod.), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Bombos Medallion.), Electricity Manipulation (With Ether Medallion.), Earth Manipulation (With Quake Medallion.), Memory Manipulation (With Neuralyzer.), Size Manipulation (With Pym Particles.), Ice Manipulation (With Mr. Freeze's Cryo-Suit.), Can use King Triton's Trident (Including: Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Control over mer-people.), Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Allows people to breath underwater.), Illusion Manipulation, and Healing.), Can use Kingdom Key (Including: Statistics Amplification, Matter Manipulation (Can unlock and lock any lock.), and Empathic Manipulation (Can unlock hearts).), Dimensional Travel (With Portal Gun.), Time Travel (With TARDIS.), Has all powers of the Infinity Gauntlet |-|Deadlock= Same as before, Regeneration (Unknown), slight Water Manipulation (Can summon a testing chamber to trap opponents in, which fills with water.), Plant Manipulation (Can cause plants to grow out of the ground.), Air Manipulation (Can create cyclones to trap opponents in place.), Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can create objects out of thin air.), Power Nullification (With Focus Breaker.), Size Manipulation, Power Mimicry (By transforming into opponent.), Invisibility, Summoning (Can summon allies include the Sega Genesis' blast processing, an Arwing, 2D Pacman (and a ghost), a Chain Chomp, Navi, a Fairy, Miyamoto's Vision, Epona, Winston, Spider-Goat, PokeKellz and Alborlan, Manny the Mammoth, Smoothie-making Microbots, Super Saiyan Mouse, Dragons, Drone Eagle, Drones (Selfie Drone, Surveillance Drone, Rocket Launcher Drone, Lightsaber Drone, Knife Drone), Eagle Drone with Laser Cannon, Evil CPU, and Blastoise.) |-|Others= Same as before, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (With Weakening Strikes.), Life Manipulation (Can steal people's lifes.), Mind Manipulation and One Hit Kill (With Mind Blow), Levitation and Light Manipulation (When in a Month Without Diet Coke.) |-|Resistance= Same as before, Poison Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Stood in -320 degrees Fahrenheit without clothes on and -452 degrees F with casual clothes on.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by the Bird Box Monster and can function without a brain.), Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Universe Level (Can cut off his own arm.) | Unknown | At least Universe Level (Is 50x more powerful than his Base Form.) | At least Multiverse+ Level (Can use the Infinity Gauntlet.) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fatpat ran around a quarter of the Earth in around a second and a half, fit Matpat should be far higher.), higher with Speedrunning | Unknown | FTL (Is 50x faster than his Base Form.) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Lifted up the Great Wall of China.), likely higher (Lifted North Carolina, though the feat is questionable.) | Unknown | At least Class G, likely far higher | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal | Unknown | At least Universal | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Universe Level (Survived the births and deaths of billions of universes while counting the possible number of Mario Maker levels.) | Unknown | At least Universe Level | At least Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Nigh-Limitless (Lived through the lifespans of billions of universes while counting possible Mario Maker levels.) | Limitless Range: Standard Melee, ranges from Standard to Extended Melee with Size Manipulation, tens of meters with projectiles and guns, Universal+ with TARDIS or Time Machine, Multiversal+ with Portal Gun | Unknown | Same as Base Form | At least Multiversal+ Intelligence: Above Average, likely Genius (Matthew scored a perfect 1600 on the SAT, Invented a time machine, he has plenty of fighting experience where he does not.) | Nigh-Omniscient (Grants him nigh-omniscient.) Weaknesses: Has extreme arachnophobia (fear of spiders) and aviophobia (fear of flying on planes). Is allergic to Old Spice. Hates the sound of popping balloons. Becomes incredibly frantic after three days without Diet Coke and incredibly aggressive after a week without Diet Coke. Can be arrogant and egotistical at times (Also gets annoyed when people don't listen to him in debates). Has been roasted and flipped off by various characters. Has been kidnapped or possessed on several occasions. Can be easily tricked by editors. | Needs to be in possession of the Infinity Gauntlet/Gems in order to maintain this power. Others Standard Equipment: Knives, Tools, Flamethrower Chainsaw, Guns, Cannons, Rocket Launchers, Explosives, Nuke, Various suits or types of armor, 30 Gray radiation-emitting head lamp, Various vehicles, Countless weapons from video games, tv shows, & movies, Lightsabers, the Neuralyzer, the Dragon Radar, Movie Serum, Pym Particles,Trident, Kingdom Key, Portal Gun, the TARDIS, Time Machine, the Theorist Cap (based off Mario's friend Cappy.), the Theorist Rings, and the Infinity Gauntlet. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Focus Breaker': By sliding into an opponent while they're charging an attack, he knocks the opponent out of focus, effectively nullifying the attack and forcing the opponent to restart the charging process. *'FlmShd': Can nullifies the effects of hate comments. *'Weakening Strikes': Can be activated after obtaining enough Adrenaline Points (obtained by hitting opponents and taking damage). *'Lasts for 2 attacks': Can deals 250% more damage and lowers the opponent's defense by 60% with each attack. *'Life Steal': When he kills an enemy, he regains 20% of his max health. *'The Barrel Roll': Fires a wave of energy out in front of him in true barrel roll fashion. *'The Theorist Fist': Can puts all of his might into an all-out punch. *'Mind Blow': Can shows the opponent his theory, which causes their brain to spontaneously combust and explode. *'Dunked Powers': Able to get dunked on opponents. *'Theorist Rings': **'Caffeinate': Boosts hiz speed by 2. **'Feline Fury': Manifests Catpat, which lunges at the opponent. *'Security Shark': Manifests a shark, which swims through the ground and attacks, lowering the target’s defense by 2 and raising Matthew’s defense by 2. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Youtubers Category:YouTube Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Trident Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Healers Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Illusionists Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Air Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:One Hit Kill Users